


'We can be so much more than people think we can, lets make that happen together'.

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anti James Olsen, Everyone knows Kara is an alien, F/F, Kal El is the Lex Luthor of this story, Kara is the billionaire CEO, Lena is Cat Grants assistant, Lena is a lot like Eve (GOOD Eve), SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Winn and Lena are best friends, lena and kara basically have each others lives, lex luthor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Lena Luthor is Cat Grants personal assistant, but what most people dont know is she is a literal genius that isnt living up to her potential. Lena is overshadowed by her famous reporter brother Lex Luthor who helped stop the notorious alien Kal El. Kara Zor El arrives in National City ready to take over her cousins company and make it a force for good, she has to watch her step because everyone knows she has superpowers just like he did. Kara thought her time in National City was going to be awful, thats before she meets Lena Luthor, the sister of the man who was partly responsible for Kara's cousins downfall. These two relate to each other so much and become fast friends, can they help each other become more than what people expect of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i had this idea of Lena and Kara swapping lives. But since that has been done before i decided to change it up do that Kara still has super powers and the world knows. This first chapter was rushed, but if anyone actually likes it let me know if i should continue? Ill add tags as they are needed. The James and Lena pairing wont last long i promise! Alex will turn up, but she can't be best friends with Kara out in the open because she works for the DEO. Lex and Alex arent happy about their respected siblings association.

‘Hey Lena! We’re still watching the venture launch at your place this afternoon right?’ Lena Luthor looked up from her desk and over at her best friend Winn Schott Jr and her heart sank. Lena didn’t want to let Winn down, they had had this planned for weeks and he knew just how much into the space program she was. Lena sighed and looked at Winn with regretful eyes ‘im so sorry Winn, I can’t I’m supposed to be going out on my date with James’. Winn’s hopeful face that only moments ago had been so full of hope and boyish excitement over the prospect of a new rocket dropped, ‘so you finally said yes to him then?’ Lena could hear the disappointment her best friend’s voice, she knew what he was thinking. James had been flirting with Lena since the day he arrived at CatCo, he had worked at the Daily Planet where Lena’s brother Lex Luthor was one of their top reporters and he was James’ best friend. When James arrived at Cat Co he said he was looking for a fresh start, Lena understood that, but what she hadn’t appreciated however, was when James said that Lex asked him to keep an eye on Lena and be a guide in the reporting world to her. Lena loved her brother and she knew that he adored her, but she couldn’t quite fathom anything a photographer could really teach her that being around Cat Grant the Queen of all media all day couldn’t. Lena however, was never one to voice her contradicting opinion, or any opinion at all really. 

James had been full on the moment he had had met Lena, and if Lena was honest with herself she thought James was riding the waves of her brothers fame. You see, Lex Luthor had recently become the Daily Planets highest profile investigative reporter thanks to his story on the notorious alien known Kal El. Kal El was the CEO of the billion dollar tech company El Corp in addition to being the super hero Superman. Everyone knew the story behind Kal El, an alien from a doomed planet that had arrived on Earth as a baby and was adopted by the billionaires Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal El had been a play boy who didn’t shy away from showing off his powers, he had declared himself a super hero, but not from any real need to help people. Kal El had simply enjoyed the fame and praise that came from people adoring and ultimately worshiping him, one publication had declared him a God among men and well that’s when things really kicked off. Kal El had declared himself a God and started to believe he had been sent to Earth to rule the humans. Lena’s brother Lex had been one of the reporters that often interviewed Kal El and they had really taken to each other. Everyone had thought Kal El was just a spoiled brat to begin with, then they feared him when he started to use his powers to dominate. Lex however, had believed in Kal El and his good intentions up until he had offered to make him his right hand man in his new world order. Lex had tried so hard to convince Kal El to stop but he ultimately failed, Kal was too far gone in his plans. Lex was left with no other choice but to expose Kal, he wrote an exposé on his former best friend that led the Department of Extra Normal Activities (DEO for short) to take down the former billionaire super hero. In the mayhem that followed hundreds had died at the hands of the Kryptonian, he had finally been brought down by his lessor known cousin Kara Zor El who told the DEO that kryptonite was a Kryptonian’s greatest weakness. Kal El was now serving thirty consecutive life sentences and was held in a maximum security prison built especially for him and was mostly made of Kryptonite. Lex’s fame and reputation had done nothing but rise from that point on. 

Lena shuck herself out of her musings ‘James asked if we could have our date tonight, he was rather insistent about it’. The truth was James had pretty much told Lena they were having their date tonight, it hadn’t really been a conversation at all. Winn just shook his head and signed ‘I don’t know why you’re even entertaining the idea of going out with him, you know what he’s like, you know you can’t trust him’. Lena knew Winn was right, she had been flattered by James’ attention in the beginning; he had even asked her out. But that was before his still current girlfriend Lucy Lane had turned up at Cat Co. James had neglected to tell Lena that he and Lucy hadn’t officially broken up. Lucy had decided to stay and pick up where she had left off with James, she had even taken a job as Cat Grants legal representation. Lena was forced to watch James and Lucy fawn all over each other and James had even brought Lucy to Lena’s office game night and sat with her on his lap and caressed her. Lena could have set her feelings aside and carried on, it would have been hard but she could do it, the problem was James didn’t seem to think he had to stop flirting with Lena. Every time she caught his eye he was winking at her or giving her ‘the look’. He found a way to be in her presence all the time at Cat Co as well. Lena had been so embarrassed when Cat Grant herself had pointed out Lena apparently throwing herself at James! Granted Cat had been in a bad mood that day but Lena had been mortified. Winn and Lena had had their first fight when Winn had pointed out that Lena had allowed James to continue flirting with her when he still had a girlfriend and was showing no signs of breaking up with her. Lena knew what Winn had said was true, she hadn’t discouraged James and his attentions, she felt really guilty about it because Lucy was lovely and all she had wanted was to be friends with Lena. But then Lucy had finally had enough of James and his bullshit, she noticed his constant flirting with almost every girl he met and how he thought his career was more important that hers. Lucy finally ended things, but before she left she had told Lena that if Lena wanted to date James there would be no hard feeling between them, but she told her that she was far too good for him. 

Lena’s biggest issue was that she was a people pleaser; she mostly did what was expected of her, the only time she had done what she really wanted was when she had gone to college to pursue a career in bio engineering. Her mother had been furious! You see, Lena was the adopted bastard daughter of Lionel Luthor. When Lena’s biological mother had died when Lena was only four year old Lionel had come and taken her to the Luthor household. Lillian, Lionel’s wife had not been impressed with Lena, she had made it extremely clear that she didn’t like her or want her. Lena had made the mistake of beating her new brother Lex at a game of chess, Lillian had taken little Lena aside and made it abundantly clear that Lex was the star of the family and Lena was never to outshine him again. No matter what Lillian had said though it was undeniable that Lena was the more academic of the two. Lionel, before he died had had Lena’s IQ tested and it had been so high she should have already of been in college. Lillian had been outraged, there was no way her husband’s bastard child was going to outshine her golden boy Lex! Lena was not allowed to take any advanced classes, well not ones that Lillian had been made aware of. Lena’s tutors had felt such sympathy for the poor girl they had given her extra classes and kept it quiet from Lillian, they even helped Lena apply to go to MIT. Lena had gotten accepted right away, but that was when she had to break the news to Lillian who was not impressed. Lex on the other hand had been ecstatic for his sister, Lex had chosen a career in journalism and was already working as a junior reporter at the Daily Planet. Lillian was adamant that Lena was not to outshine Lex, she had refused to give any kind of financial aid to help fund Lena through college. Lena however, had applied for all the scholarships and financial help she could and had instantly been awarded them, Lex even offered to help fund her as best he could, he sent her money for food and books whenever she found herself struggling. Lena had gone on to get her Masters and her Doctorate; she had been one of MIT’s best students so she had no problem getting onto any course she applied for or being awarded financial help. 

Once Lena graduated and her education was over she lacked the confidence to go and apply for a job in her field, her mother had spent years ostracizing her for daring to outshine Lex and she threatened to kick her out of the family if she pursued her vocation any further. That’s when Lena had decided to apply for a job at CatCo as Cat Grants personal assistant, she had had no issue getting the job and it meant that she could be in the same field as her brother. Lillian had approved of this career move, but she had made sure to tell Lena that she was not to become a better reporter than Lex was. That’s how Lena found herself here, not living up to her potential, being yelled at and called the wrong name by Miss Grant every day, Cat had called ‘Lana’ from day one. Now she was going to miss watching the Venture launch with Winn all because James had decreed they were having their date that afternoon. It didn’t help that Lillian had gotten wind of James’ interest in Lena and with him being Lex’s best friend she whole heartily approved; she knew James had tried to shut down Lucy and her career and he would do the same with Lena. What the hell was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So at least a few of you wanted me to carry on with this, so here is another chapter. Next chapter , Lena and James have their date, Lex arrives and Lena meets Kara. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? Feedback is appreciated.

Lena spent the next hour trying to focus on sorting out Miss Grants schedule for that week while doing her best not to think about how her date was going to go tonight. It didn’t help that Winn kept glancing up at her from his desk, she felt like he was X raying her. She didn’t need to ask what he was thinking though, James and Winn had never gotten along. They had clashed the moment they had met, or rather the moment Winn had interrupted James and his attempts at flirting. It had been glaringly obvious that James did not like that Winn was Lena’s best friend. Winn had broached the subject with Lena that he didn’t like or trust James. ‘He’s creepy Lena! He acts like you belong to him! You know he came over to me and demanded that I stop spending so much time with you right?’ Lena hadn’t seen any of this happen, yes James was a bit intense, but he had been nothing but nice to her. Lena also trusted her brother’s judgement, why would he be best friends with James if he wasn’t a good person? Lex was the best person Lena knew, yes he was a bit pompous but that wasn’t a crime. Lex was the only one that had always been on Lena’s side and supported her no matter what, if he thought James was a good guy then it has to be true right? Winn was just over exaggerating right? That must be it. Lena had tried to rectify this situation, she invited James to her and Winn’s game night. It usually consisted of just her and Winn, but there was always room for more! It hadn’t gone the way she liked though, James had challenged Winn on almost everything. He teased him because Winn didn’t really like to drink, he teased him for bringing his new Star Wars figurines to show Lena. Basically everything Winn did was worthy of a sneer from James. Lena had tried to change the subject each time the conversation had taken this kind of turn. She did tell Winn she loved the new figurines though, Lena LOVED Star Wars! James had scoffed, but he didn’t comment on Lena liking it. 

James had spent a great deal of game night talking about how he and Lex were the top reporter and photographer at the Daily Planet. It was apparently thanks to the both of them that Kal El had been exposed and defeated. Lena didn’t remember it that way, she remembered that Lex had told her James had thought he could confront Kal El himself and ended up being kidnapped, apparently the other Kryptonian, Kal El’s lesser known cousin had had to fly in and save James from getting his ass handed to him. She had done this so quickly though that James hadn’t even seen her, he had been left on the street outside of El Corp still tied to the chair Kal El had placed him in. Lena didn’t voice any of this though. After that she hadn’t invited James to game night again, Winn had made it abundantly clear he was not going to spend his Friday night being insulted, no matter how much he loved Lena. 

Lena was once again snapped out of her musings by her mobile ringing, she looked down and saw the name ‘Lex’ flash up. ‘Lex!!’ Lena always loved it when Lex called her, they tried to call each other at least two or three times a month but sometimes Lex was just so busy chasing down stories there could be a long gap between calls. Lena understood of course, Lex often went under cover and to other countries to cover stories, not the best times to be calling Lena. ‘Hey Lena! How is my favorite little sister?’ Lena chuckled herself ‘I’m your only sister you goof!’ Lex laughed down the phone to ‘I know, but you’re still my favorite. I hear a certain someone is going on her first date with James?’ Suddenly all the joy that Lena had when Lex called withered away, ‘erm.. yeah he asked me out. He’s coming round to my loft later this afternoon, we’re going to decide what we want to do then’. There was a pause, one that Lena defiantly felt, ‘isn’t the Venture launch tonight? You’ve been raving about watching it for weeks, I thought you and Winn were going to get pizza and watch it together’. Lena thought to herself, yes that had been the plan, but James had looked really irritated when Lena had mentioned it after he asked her out, she thinks the part that annoyed him the most though was that she was going to spend time with Winn rather than him. ‘I was, but James really wanted to have our date tonight, I can always catch the launch on a re-run’. ‘Lena, you don’t sound very excited about this date of yours, you know James will understand if you want to watch the launch right? Just tell him’. Lena sighed, she didn’t think the same way as Lex did, James most certainly wouldn’t understand, but she wasn’t about to bad mouth Lex’s best friend to him over the phone. ‘It's OK Lex, im excited, honestly’. ‘OK Lena, if you’re sure, anyway you can tell me all about it tomorrow!’ ‘Yeah of course I will, don’t I always?’ Lena always called Lex to tell him how her dates went, good or bad he always wanted to hear how things had gone. ‘What time should I call you?’ ‘Oh no, I meant in person! I’m coming to National City tomorrow!’ Lena nearly dropped her phone as her previously dimmed mood shot right back up. Lex hardly ever made it to National City, Lena always had to go Metropolis. ‘What?! What do you mean? Why am I only hearing about this now?’ Lex chuckled, ‘Calm down Lena, I didn’t even know myself until about an hour ago. Apparently El Corp has selected its new CEO, with Kal El locked away for the foreseeable future they’ve chosen to appoint his cousin, Kara Zor El. It’s of course causing quite the stir, what Kal El did is still scaring people, so the idea of another Kryptonian being propelled into such a prominent position has a lot of people nervous.’ 

Lena hung off of every word Lex said about the Kryptonian. She had heard a lot about Kal El and of course she had followed all of the news when he had become Superman and then when he decided humanity needed him as their new overlord. She had heard that there was another Kryptonian, but just like everyone else (including Lex) no one knew anything about her other than the fact that she was related to Kal El and had arrived on Earth twelve years go. Kal El had made a statement that the vessel that had crashed to Earth contained his cousin, but then no one had heard anything else about her. She certainly didn’t go to live with Kal El. She had only been throw I to the spotlight when she made it her mission to take down Kal El and they had their colossal fight that nearly ended up with one of them being killed. ‘That’s, wow! So you’re going to what? Go and confront her?’ ‘Well that’s the plan! The people want to know what her intentions are and if she’s anything like Kal El was.’ Lena smiled to herself ‘and who better to get the measure of her than the person who knew Kal El the best right?’ ‘You got it in one Lena! Listen I have to go, but I’ll come by CatCo tomorrow before my interview OK? We can catch up and you can tell me all about your date? Love you’. Oh yeah the date, ugh, why did she feel her stomach drop every time that came up? ‘Love you to Lex, see you tomorrow’. 

Once Lena put the phone down she fell back into her own thoughts, so El Corp had finally selected its new CEO, Lena was surprised that they had chosen the other Kryptonian. Lena, like a lot of people had always been fascinated by the fact that Kal El had been an alien. She had always believed there was life out in the galaxy somewhere, and had been over the moon when Kal El had revealed his powers and his heritage. She had hoped that one day her brother would introduce her to him, but that had never happened. She was never too sure why, Lex always said he would but he never arranged it. Looking back now at how things had turned out, Lena realised that it was probably a good thing she had never met him, Kal El hadn’t turned out to be the selfless hero he had first portrayed himself to be. She wonders what his cousin would be like, she gathered that she must be around Lena’s age, and that was young to be the CEO a multibillion dollar company. This girl had never even been in the public eye; no one knew anything about her at all. Kara Zor El hadn’t even let anyone take a picture of her, of course there had been some messy footage taken when she and Kal El had their fight, but nothing that really showed her features. Anyone lucky enough to have been in her presence and had a camera were sorely disappointed when she used her super speed to rush off. Would she be just like her cousin? Lena supposes only time will tell, but they shouldn’t judge her purely because she happens to be an El. What Lena wouldn’t give to meet her face to face though. That’s when it hits her! What if she went with Lex to meet this Kara Zor El? Would he take her? Maybe if she pitched it just right to him and added a pout he would take her along. That would score her big points with Miss Grant, she had always been bitter that the Daily Planet had access to Kal El/Superman. Oh yes, Miss Grant would love it! While Lena was hatching her plan she got a text: ‘Lena, I’ll come by your place at 6pm and I’ll bring you a vegan pizza, we can have a night in and we’ll watch movies, see you then’. Lena sighed, of course he planned the date for them, they were supposed to decide together if they were going out or staying in, seems that decision had been made for her. She also doesn’t know how many times she’s told him she doesn’t like vegan food. Lena’s plan to get into Miss Grants good books would have to wait until she had gotten through this damned date she is realising she really didn’t want to have. Courage Lena, it’s just one night, after that you can just tell James you want to remain friends, he’ll understand that right? Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lena have their date, things do not go well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so i know i said Kara would show up in this chapter, but i decided i wanted her and Lena to meet without the memory of James in the background. Next Chapter i promise Kara is going to show up. 
> 
> Also i tried to change the format this time, i hope its better than before. Ill go back and edit the previous chapters when i have time to. 
> 
> All feedback welcome.  
> P.S I've never had vegan pizza, im just using it as an example, it could taste great for all i know!

Well Lena got home from Cat Co that afternoon she knew she had to get ready for her date with James, he would be here in the next hour. How was she going to put him off? Her mother had always made sure that Lena wore clothes that didn’t make her stand out from the crowd. That’s why Lena was most often found in cardigans, button up shirts, sundresses and sensible flat shoes. Lillian had never wanted Lena to outshine Lex in anyway, not academically and not attractively. Lena was told she was allowed to have about three ‘nice’ dresses, just in case she had to go on a date (usually set up by her mother) or if she had to go to some award ceremony held for Lex. Lena wasn’t vain, but she wasn’t naive either, she knew she looked good in those fancy dresses, but that meant she couldn’t wear one for this date. Lena wanted to put James off not turn him on (ugh the thought of him being turned on repulsed her). Just as Lena was hatching a plan to stay in her work clothes and give the ‘I didn’t make an effort’ look, her phone rang. Praying it was James calling to cancel she groaned when she saw her mother’s name flash up on the screen. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what would no doubt be a berating, advice on her date and probably a warning to not distract Lex during his visit she answered the phone. ‘Hey Mom’. 

‘Lena! I’m glad I caught you before James got there, I wanted to make sure you are fully prepared and you’re wearing one of your nice dresses!’ Lillian’s voice sounded like it was one not to be defied.

Kicking herself internally for answering the phone at all Lena answered ‘I haven’t put one on yet, I only just got home. But I’m fully prepared for my date, but honestly mom I’m not sure I even want to have this date anymore’. 

‘Nonsense Lena! James is a wonderful and successful man. He’s your brothers best friend, you won’t do any better than him. He’s willing to take you on, you should be grateful for it. I didn’t tell him to ask you out for nothing you know! I worked hard to set this up for you, don’t let me down, and wear the black cocktail dress I got for you. I have to go but don’t mess this up Lena, heaven knows you have to succeed at something. Who knows, if you and James hit it off you can stop all this silliness about wanting to become successful and settle down’. With that Lillian hung up the phone. 

Lena was left staring at the screen, her mother set her up with James? She’s not sure why she’s surprised, her mother had always been setting her up with men from her circles, the thing was Lena never had any interest in any of them. They were all pompous and leered a her, they wouldn’t allow her to talk, they ordered her salads when Lena really wanted a cheese burger. They would then spend the rest of the evening trying to grope her or flirting with the waitresses. Nope Lena was having none of it! She couldn’t even find it in herself to be attracted to these men. Lena had a boyfriend back in college, Jack, he was lovely but they grew apart and wanted different things. Lena just couldn’t bring herself to fully commit to the relationship, she preferred to have Jack as her friend. Jack had been a bit crushed but he understood and he still called Lena once a month for their catch ups. He had been severely disappointed to hear that she wasn’t using her degrees or PHD, but he didn’t push Lena on it. 

Lena knew her mother wanted her to give up any notions of being successful, she did not want her darling Lex out shined. Both Lena and Lillian knew that Lena was far smarter than Lex would ever be, and if she really applied herself she could become very successful. But Lena had her mantra ‘I must not outshine Lex! I must not outshine Lex’. Cursing herself for having answered the phone and allowing her mother to know she wasn’t dressed yet she looked over at her clothes rail at the fancy black cocktail dress her mother had brought her. She was going to have to wear it wasn’t she? James would absolutely report back to Lillian on how the date went, and Lillian would defiantly want to know what she had worn. But suddenly Lena felt a burst of that rebellious nature she had found when she decided to go to college without her mother’s permission! She would not wear the dress, she would put her jogging bottoms and an oversized T Shirt on! She would put James off and he could complain to her mother all he wanted. All Lena wanted was for this date to be over with! All she had wanted to do to this evening was watch the Venture launch with Winn and eat pizza and drink cheap beer. Feeling one last rebellious surge within her she switched the TV on to the venture launch. She ran to her room and quickly changed, throwing her hair up into a messy bun, all the while thinking of things she could do to end this date quickly.

Lena barely had time to finish her internal monologue when there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she answered it to find James there with two pizza boxes and a smirk on his face. He looked Lena up and down and suddenly the smirk dropped. ‘I thought you would be ready by now? The pizza is going to get cold’.

‘I actually thought I’d just stay like this, I mean we’re not going out anywhere are we?’ Lena said with her best smile, which came out as more of a grimace. 

She took the pizza boxes from his hands and set them on her breakfast bar. Lena noticed immediately the difference in sizes when it came to the pizza boxes, knowing already that hers was going to be the smallest one. James meanwhile was looking over at the TV and he sneered ‘ha! Isn’t this what Winn wanted you to watch with him? That loser is probably home alone watching it; the guy needs to get laid’. Lena turned around to say something in defense of Winn but was stunned into silence when James walked over to the TV and turned it off. 

‘There, that’s better, I don’t know why you had it on in the first place, we’re on a date Lena. Now that smaller box is yours, I got you your favorite vegan pizza, small size of course, you want to watch that figure of yours’. 

Lena was seething! She hated Vegan pizza! What even was vegan pizza? Give her a Texas BBQ or a Meat feast from Dominoes! This was her mother’s influence, she must have told James that Lena was watching her figure and liked vegan food. Lena knew she should say something, but it would just cause trouble. She could eat her stupid tasteless pizza for one night. She settled onto a bar stool and grabbed a slice of her four sliced pizza, but as she was about to take a bite she noticed James looking at her in expectation. ‘What?’ she asked curiously. 

‘I thought you were going to get changed? Getting changed after dinner makes no sense Lena’. James moved over and closed her pizza box almost trapping her fingers. ‘Go on, it wont take long’. 

Lena wasn’t happy, she may not like Vegan pizza but she isn’t a fan of someone coming between her and her food! ‘But my pizza will get cold James, can’t I just stay like this?’ 

‘Don’t be silly Lena! You cant have a date in jogging bottoms and an oversized shirt. I dressed up so should you! You can put your pizza in the oven or the microwave’. James moved the box away from Lena and placed it on the counter next to the microwave. Lena made a small noise of protest, but resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to get changed. Well she wasn’t wearing that cocktail dress!! Nope! 

‘Oh and wear that black cocktail dress you have, I hear you look gorgeous in it’ James said to Lena’s retreating form. Oh God! Why her? She didn’t want to wear that dress, it’s the dress that men ogle at her in. James ogles her enough without adding more cleavage into it. Plus, what did he mean he ‘dressed up’ he’s still in his work suit! She decided on a sun dress instead, quickly throwing the cocktail one into her washing basket in case James went snooping. 

Lena came back out with her hair brushed and her yellow sun dress on. James was visibly not happy ‘where is the black dress?’ Lena sighed and told him it was in the wash. James didn’t look as though he entirely believed her, in fact he looked disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to ogle her boobs. The yellow sundress she had on covered everything, and Lena had made a point to put on a sport bra. James was tucking into his pizza when he caught Lena staring at him and then at her pizza that had begun to get dry. 

‘You didn’t put my pizza in the oven?’ Lena may hate vegan pizza but she hated dried up vegan pizza more. Was he really that careless that he simply couldn’t put a pizza in an oven?

‘Relax Lena, its fine, plus didn’t I say ‘you’ could put the pizza in the oven? Don’t blame me because you didn’t bother to get ready before I came over, now come and sit down and we can have our date’. 

Lena went over and got her dried up pizza, making a mental note to order Chinese food once James was gone. If she has her way, he will be gone pretty soon. She sat down on the bar stool to James’ right and took little bites of her pizza. She listened to James rant on about how he was going to be running CatCo soon, he was already head of the art department. He then turned the subject onto Lex. Here Lena finally started to pay attention. ‘So Lex tells me he’s coming to visit tomorrow’. 

Lena perked up, ‘Oh yes he called me today! He’s going to get an exclusive with the new CEO of EL Corp, Kara Zor El’. 

James looked mildly annoyed that Lena already knew this. ‘He told you then? He didn’t mention he called you. But yes he will be, it’s only fitting that Lex gets the first interview with the new Kryptonian. He is the reason her foul cousin was taken down, with my help of course.’ 

Lena wasn’t even sure if she rolled her eyes internally or outwardly at that. Yes, having your ass saved while tied to a chair because you thought you could take down a God like being was ‘helping’. But she didn’t say anything about that. ‘Im curious to know more about her, no one knows anything other than a few small details’. 

James noticed the sort of faraway look Lena had in her eye, she was showing more enthusiasm for the Kryptonian than she had shown in James all evening. ‘She’s an alien Lena! She’s the cousin of the world’s most dangerous criminal and biggest threat! She isn’t someone to be fascinated by. She’ll be as bad as her cousin you mark my words. Why is she just now coming out of the woodwork? She wants to take her cousins place, he failed and she will take over.’ 

Lena just let James gone on his rant about how aliens couldn’t be trusted, how the Kryptonian would try to conquer them all. He went on about Lex was the bravest man he knew for going to interview the dangerous alien, maybe it would take Lex and him to take her down. Lena wasn’t interest in anything he had to say, she was far too busy forming questions in her head to ask Kara Zor El if Lex agreed to take her with him. The truth was she was far more interested in her hypothetical meeting with the Kryptonian than she was with James and his rant or even this farce of a date. She even found herself being a bit jealous that James had, even if it was for a mili second met Kara. ‘Lena?’

Sapping out of her thoughts Lena looked up at yet another annoyed look on James face, ‘are you even listening to me?’ Lena blinked, no the truth was she lost him somewhere around him and Lex being the world’s saviors’. 

‘Sorry James, I’m feeling a bit off tonight. I think the pizza disagreed with me, I think its best we call it a night’, James’ expression was beyond irritated. 

‘It’s 8pm Lena, the sun hasn’t even gone down yet.’ That’s when his demeanor changed, his irritated look morphed into one of lust. He was looking at Lena like she was something he could devour, moving closer to her he placed his hand on her thigh and leaned in close, ‘I know the cure for feeling bad’. 

Lena knows for a fact that this time she viably cringed. She removed James’ hand from her thigh and hopped off the bar stool so fast it tumbled over. ‘No really James I don’t feel well, I think I may be sick, you have to go’. James’ lustful look turned into a pissed one, but he didn’t push further. 

‘Fine, we’ll reschedule out date when you’re not so distracted and gross. Ill text you when I decide when our next date will be. Make sure you wash the black cocktail dress for next time. I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t distract Lex to much when he comes to CatCo, he’s a busy man Lena just like me! Goodnight’. 

With that James left and Lena breathed a sigh of relief. She noticed he left all of his rubbish behind. The first thing she did was turn the TV back on, but the venture had already been launched. She sat there watching re-runs of it feeling disappointed that she hadn’t seen it live, she will forever be the scientist that missed the live launch. She changed out of her dress and back into her joggers and she text Winn. 

‘Winn? I know I’m a massive let down, but do you still want to come over?’

It didn’t take long for Winn to text back, ‘It’s only 9pm Lena, did your date end already?’ 

Lena cringed when she thought back to the how the date had ended, ‘Yes, it wasn’t the best. I need my best friend Winn, I’m sorry, I’ll buy you Chinese food?’ 

That’s when the phone and Lena immediately picked up, ‘Lena? What did he do? Are you safe? Ill kill him if he hurt you, I don’t care how big he is, ill even uploads the nastiest of viruses onto his computer!’

Lena chucked, but also realised she had tears in her eyes, she hadn’t realised just how upset she was. ‘He didn’t hurt me Winn, I’m safe, but it didn’t go well, please come over?’ 

‘Ill be there in twenty minutes Lena, I’ll bring the Chinese food… wait... weren’t you having pizza?’ 

‘He brought me a small vegan pizza Winn!’ Lena cried out in rage!

‘He did what?! That’s gross! You hate vegan food!’ Winn was more outraged than Lena was. 

Lena chuckled, she was so lucky to have Winn who knew her so well, she would vent to him about James and find some way to make sure she didn’t have to go on another date. Maybe she’ll tell Lex what happened when he inevitably asks, that thought brought her back to her scheme. She would ask Lex to take her with her to EL Corp and if he said yes she would run to Ms Grant and pitch her idea. God willing Lex would say yes and she would finally get to meet the mysterious Kara Zor El, she felt better already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex arrives at Cat Co and Lena plucks up the courage to ask him to take her to meet Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so im sorry you had to wait. Ive had a lot to do and i have arthritis so i cant always type when i want to! But i have belted out two chapter for you, Kara is in the next one. I needed to split them, but she's there! Enjoy :-)

The next morning when Lena woke up she was so excited! She felt so much better about her horrid date after Winn had turned up with enough Chinese food to feed an army and they had talked about what had happened. Winn had been so angry and was threatening to punch James in his throat, when Lena had chuckled and asked why the throat Winn and winked and said because he was to short to reach is face, plus a punch to the throat would prevent James from talking. Both of them had dissolved into fits of laughter at that. But Winn had promised Lena that he would be watching James like a hawk at work from now on, and if she felt unsafe or uncomfortable she should come to him immediately and they would tell Human Resources together. Winn had wanted Lena to do this in the first place but Lena just didn’t want the drama that came with it, and she was worried about messing up James and Lex’s friendship. 

But this morning she wasn’t even thinking about James, she threw her bed covers off and ran into the shower. Once she was done she picked out her outfit for the day, she chose a yellow sundress, tan pumps and a white cardigan, looking in the mirror she thought about how to wear hair, up or down? She settled on up in her signature high ponytail. While sitting down for breakfast she got out her notepad and started jotting down all of the questions she had been formulating in her head to ask Kara Zor El now all she had to do was convince Lex to take her along, as she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out of the door she kept thinking to herself ‘You’ve got this Lena Luthor!’ 

When Lena got to CatCo she went straight or her desk and cracked on with her long list of tasks. If she convinced Lex to take her to El Corp she would then have to convince Cat to let go with him, best to have a lot of her tasks done! Lena was also constantly looking up to make sure James wouldn’t be able to sneak up and take her by surprise. If she was going to face James she wanted to be prepared and not caught off guard. She knew if he cornered her and asked her out again she would probable just word vomit and say yes again. But while she was keeping an eye out of James, looking over in the direction of his office door she completely missed her brother exiting the lift and stepping into the bull ring. Winn, who had been watching Lena look up like a meerkat every five minutes noticed Lex and caught his eye, Lex winked at Winn and shushed him so he could sneak over and surprised her. Lena was just thinking about what time Lex was going to arrive when suddenly she felt hands land on her shoulders and heard a ‘Hey Sis!!’ 

Lena almost fell off of her chair and looked up to see Lex howling with laughter, she glanced over at Winn who she could see was laughing his head off as well. Looking back at Lex she smiled. ‘Lex! You’re such a jerk!’ 

Lex calmed down and said ‘I know, but you should have seen your face’. Lena chuckled good naturedly, she stood up and slapped his arm playfully and he opened his arms for a hug. Lena immediately went in for the hug and was enjoying their moment when suddenly she heard someone calling.

‘Lex my brother! What’s up man?’ Lena again wasn’t sure if she rolled her eyes internally or externally, she really should get a grip on that. Of course James came over to ruin the moment, had he been waiting for Lex to arrive before coming over this whole time? Lex gently disentangled himself form the hug and greeted James with a special handshake. 

‘James! It’s good to see you, how is Cat Co treating you?’

James glanced over at Lena and smirked before looking back at Lex ‘Things here are great, the company is way better to’.   
Lex laughed and said ‘You’re such an ass, we don’t miss you at the Daily Planet at all’. Lena watched and listened to their banter while feeling a little put out, she glanced over at Winn and he was glaring daggers at James’ bald head as though he could shoot lasers from his eyes. Speaking of laser eyes, now was her big moment! She coughed *hem hem*, James narrowed his eyes at her, his look said ‘how dare you interrupt’ but Lex just smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. 

‘Sorry Lena, you know what im like, we’ll catch up later James?’ 

James looked surprised that Lena was winning Lex's attention over him, but he smiled and said ‘sure thing brother, just come find me’ he turned to go then suddenly turned back ‘Oh Lena, how about a make up date for last night? I’ll take you out for dinner, tonight at 8pm?’ Lena froze, oh God! That’s why he waited until Lex turned up to come and speak to her, he knew she would have to either accept or be left in an awkward situation she didn’t want to be in, she looked at him and she could see he knew he had cornered her. Thankfully before Lex had the chance to ask what was happening Winn called over.

‘Lena! We’re still on for our game night tonight?’ Oh thank whatever deity was looking out for her for sending Winn! 

‘Yes! Er.. sorry James, its game night tonight and I did cancel on Winn for you last night, maybe another time’. James was pissed! There was no other explanation for the look on his face and he shot a death glare at Winn, but they all knew he wouldn’t dare start something in front of Lex. 

'Yeah that’s cool, we can sort something out again, speak to you later, bye Lex’. James strode back over to his office and shit the door with a little more forces than necessary. 

Lex took his arm off of Lena and turned to face her ‘soo, that was awkward, date not go well?’ ugh. Lena didn’t want to talk about this, she just looked at Lex and he threw is hands in the air and said ‘right, I get it, not my business, shall we move on?’ Oh thank God, now she could bring up what she really wanted to talk about. 

‘Lex, I have a favour to ask you’, Lex looked at her curiously ‘OK, shoot?’ now was the time, this moment could make or break her ‘Lex I want to come with you to El Corp and meet Kara Zor El’. Wow, she said that without even stuttering once, she looked up at Lex and he had a confused look on his face.

‘Erm.. you want to come with me?’ 

‘That’s what I said’ honestly, was Lex going to make her say it again. 

‘Why Lena? You’re not a reporter’. 

Oh right, she would have to explain her reasons wouldn’t she, OK here goes, 'Lex I want to be a reporter! I don’t want to be a personal assistant forever, this could be the very thing that gets Miss Grant to take me seriously, I promise not to step on your toes. I’ll ask her the minimum amount of questions, I promise, but please take me with you? We both know she isn’t open to the media and your access is only due to your connection to Kal El, I may never get another chance’. 

Lex just stared and processed all of that, he looked a little miffed that she had said his access was only due to his Kal El connection, but he knew it was true. After about a minute he said ‘Lena, she could be dangerous, I can’t take you into a dangerous situation,’. 

Oh hell no, Lena was prepared for that ‘Lex, if she was going to attack she would have done it by now, if he was going to roast you alive she wouldn’t wait for you to come to her. She is here for a fresh start, if she had nefarious plans why wait?’

Lex sighed and realised he wasn’t going to win, so he looked back up and said ‘OK, ill take you, but you do exactly as I say when I say it!’. 

‘YES!!’ Lena shouted and jumped up and down, attracting the attention of a lot of people, including Miss Grant. 

‘LANA!! My office now!!’ Oops, oh well, she had to ask Miss Grant for permission to go anyway. She shot Lex an apologetic look and he gave her an understanding one and a small smirk, he knew what Miss Grant was like. Entering the office Lena came face to face with Miss Cat Grant, she was quite a small woman, with blond hair and clothes that probably cost more than Lena’s monthly rent. She sat behind a pristine white desk with lots of TV’s on the wall that were currently all on mute. Cat was sat on a black leather office chair and looked like she was enthroned. Most people were intimidated by this posture when they entered her office, but Lena was in there so much it didn’t bother her anymore.

‘Lana! Would you care to explain why you are shrieking like a banshee in the middle of my office while I am trying to work? The news requires my full concentration as you well know, out with it!’ 

Here goes nothing, ‘Im sorry Miss Grant, it’s just that my brother Lex is here and he just said I could…..’ but she didn’t get to finish that sentence since she was interrupted by Cat.

‘Lex Luthor is here?! You didn’t tell me Lex was coming to visit Lana!’

‘Erm.. well he just came over to say hi and have lunch’. Lena knew Cat had worked with Lex but she didn’t realise he had this effect on her, Cat suddenly took on a flirty persona. She stood up, stuck her heels on and applied a new layer of lip stick and checked her boobs were perky. ‘Ugh Gross’ Lena thought. Cat walked straight past her and left Lena standing in the office, Lena sighed and followed her out only to see her already holding Lex’s hand flirting with him. 

Lex gave Cat his most charming smile and he looked over at Lena calling her over ‘Well Cat, I’m here to see Lena, she asked if she could come and get an exclusive at El Corp with me, you’re going to let her right?’ 

Cat momentarily forgot her flirting and looked at Lena in shock ‘Lana?! Why didn’t you tell me any of this? Since when do you want to be a reporter?’ 

Lena was a little taken back, but grateful for Lex’s help ‘Well, I thought you would appreciate an exclusive and I didn’t want to pitch it until I was certain I would at least get through the front door of El Corp’. 

Cat looked mildly impressed, but Lena knew that inside she was screaming! This was something that no other news publication except the Daily Planet had access to or may ever get access to. Cat had that glint in her eye and Lena already knew she had won. 

‘Well Lana! You best get someone to man your phone while you’re out getting me an exclusive! Anything you need get from the supply cupboard, go and get a tape recorder from Snapper Car and don’t come back without something for me! Chop chop!’ Cat held her hand out to Lex who obliged good naturedly and kissed it. She then turned on her heel and sashayed back to her desk leaving Lena stunned. Oh crap! On the plus side she had permission! Yes!! But on the other hand, she had to make sure she definitely had to succeed or she may not have a job to return to! Oh God help her! 

‘Erm Lena?’ Lex poked Lena in the side of head bringing her back to the present. ‘Wake up sis! Go and get your stuff together, we have to be at El Corp in an hour’. 

Lena looked at Lex and her face split into a wide grin showing all of her teeth! ‘Right!’ Lena ran off to grab everything she needed, but not before she stopped at Winn’s desk and said ‘Winn, I need you to manage the phones! That’s cool right?’ Then off she ran without waiting for a reply leaving Winn spluttering and Lex cackling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lex visit EL Corp and Lena finally meets Kara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! Kara and Lena finally meet. Im not entirely happy with it, but let me know what you think?   
> James sucks i know, but he will get his just deserts i promise! Just have faith! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh my God she was here; Lena was standing outside of Kara Zor El’s office while Lex spoke with her secretary. The secretary was not amused ‘Mr Luthor, I believe Ms Zor El invited only you for an interview, that invitation did not extend to your little sister’. The secretary was looking at both Lex and Lena like they were a bad smell, but she had at least acknowledged that Lex was supposed to be there. Before Lex could say anting though the secretary intercom buzzed and a soft but firm voice came through.

‘Jess? What is going on out there? Its 1.00pm, Mr Luthor should be here for his interview’. 

Oh my God! That was her! Kara Zor El was behind those big oak doors, only few feet from where Lena was standing. Please God! Let her be admitted into the office with Lex!

‘My apologies Ms Zor El, but Mr Luthor has arrived and he’s brought a ‘guest’. Jess the secretary shot a glare at Lena. It was clear she did not approve of just turning up at her boss’s office. 

The heavenly voice once again came through the intercom, ‘who did he bring Jess?’ 

‘He’s brought his sister Lena, Cat Grants assistant’. 

Lena’s heart was in her mouth, she hadn’t thought this through at all. Of course Kara wouldn’t want the sister of the guy who had been her cousins best friend in her office. She barely wanted Lex there, never mind his family as well. Oh this was a bad idea. Lena was about to turn around and leave when the intercom buzzed again. 

‘Send them in Jess, both of them’. Then the intercom went silent. 

Lena froze, she was in shock. Kara Zor El had agreed to let her into her office when she had only agreed to let Lex in out of all the people who wanted to interview her. Jess the secretary was looking at her with suspicion, but she gestured to the double oak doors ‘please go on in’. Lena followed Lex past the secretary’s desk and she could feel Jess’ glare behind her. But who cares? Kara is in the other side of the doors. 

Lex pushed open the doors and Lena followed him inside. Even though the office was huge and the windows were from floor to ceiling Lena’s eyes went over all of this and honed in on the figure sat at a white desk and had just looked up at the visitors to her office. Lena was mesmerized, Kara Zor El was… well she was beautiful! That was the only word for her. She had beautiful blond hair that shone like the sun that she wore up in a neat bun. Her eyes were a shade of blue that Lena was sure that no human could ever produce. For a woman who could literally shoot lasers from those eyes you would never think it. Kara had baby blues, ones that Lena could have stared into and gotten happily lost in and never found her way out. She had flawless skin save for a small scar, Lena briefly wondered how she got it but she was to busy taking in the pink lips free of any lip stick that looked so soft. Lena made her way down and saw that Kara was wearing a black pant suit and killer heels. Powerful, that was the word needed to describe Kara Zor El. Lena was stunned, so stunned she hadn’t realised that Lex had started talking. 

‘It’s nice to meet you Ms Zor El, thank you for granting me this interview, and for allowing my sister Lena to join us, I realise things may be a bit awk……’ Lex didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Kara had closed her lap top, leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She raised an eye brow and had a confident look on face and interrupted Lex and his obviously practiced opening line.

‘Let’s say what we mean to say and move this along Mr Luthor. This isn’t awkward for me at all, any connection you had with the former CEO of this company has no bearing on this meeting. Ask what you want to ask’. With that she sat back and waited. 

Lena managed to rip her gaze from Kara to glance at Lex, he looked flabbergasted. Lex was so used to dictating the way interviews went, this was entirely new for him. It seems his boyish charms were not going to work on the new CEO of El Corp. Lena knew he should feel a bit bad for Lex, but all she could focus on was just how HOT Kara taking control of the situation was. Kara reminded her a little of Miss Grant, only she knew she didn’t find Cat attractive. 

Lex got his bearings back quite quickly but he was defiantly rattled, ‘alright Ms Zor El, if that is what you would prefer. Your appointment as CEO of EL Corp had been met with some hostility and controversy. People aren’t sure what your intentions are since no one has ever had the privilege of speaking with you, can you tell me why you took the position and your intentions here in National City?’ 

Kara’s eyebrow twitched a little bit and she relaxed into her chair, ‘Well Mr Luthor, I took the position because as the only remaining member of the House of EL that isn’t currently serving multiple life sentences this company now rightly belongs to me. I’m going to move EL Corp past its transgressions and make it a force for good. I will not have my company used to make the same poor choices the last CEO did. I’ve moved my headquarters here to National City because the Metropolis branch was the base for most of what went wrong in the last year. My company and I both needed a fresh start and the best way to do that is in a fresh city where we can start anew.’ 

Lex didn’t respond to much to what she said, he simply moved on to his next question. ‘can you tell me about where you have been all this time? The world knew of your arrival, but that was thirteen years ago, since then nothing has been seen or heard of you’. 

Kara just kept on smiling, ‘I was placed with a nice family that adopted me and I have been growing up out of the spot light Mr Luthor. I was well provided for and I have been getting an education’. 

Lena, who had been watching this back and forth with rapt attention managed to tear her eyes away from Kara to glance at Lex. He was visibly sweating; this interview was not going the way he would like it to. He had barely gotten anything from the CEO besides what people already knew or had guessed. He was running out of time to ask questions, he had only been granted fifteen minutes. Lena watched Lex take a deep breath and push forward. 

‘Alright Ms Zor El, can you tell me if you will be actively using your powers like your cousin Kal El did? Any plans to become a super hero? I believe there have been calls to have you banned from using any powers you have.’ 

Lena watched Kara’s smile and posture falter at that. ‘Mr Luthor, I will only state this once. I am not Kal El. I have no intention of following in his footsteps. I have no intention of gaining publicity by putting on a spandex and saving kittens from trees. I am a business woman, that is what I am here to do. Now I believe our fifteen minutes are up’. 

Lena looked at Lex and saw that he realised he wasn’t going to get anything else out of the CEO. He tore his gaze away and looked at Lena with an apology in his eyes, it didn’t look like she would be allowed to ask any questions. ‘Thank You for your time Ms Zor El’. 

Lena was panicking, her heart racing like mad. She hadn’t been able to ask anything; she would lose her job! Oh hell what would she do? Just as Lex started to make his way to the door Kara looked at Lena properly for the first time and said ‘my apologies Miss Luthor, you didn’t get to tell me why you are here?’ 

Lena could have cried with relief! Kara had acknowledged her! She would get to talk to her! But what the hell was she going to ask? Lex was a professional and he had gotten absolutely nowhere! Kara seemed to sense her sudden panic and she looked over at Lex who was standing with his hand on the oak door with a shocked look on his face, 

‘Mr Luthor, you can wait outside while your sister asks her questions, don’t worry she is perfectly safe, if I was going to melt your faces off don’t you think I would have done so by now?’. 

Lex’s face dropped, he didn’t appreciate the sarcasm at all. But he didn’t really have a choice, he had to leave and he wouldn’t ruin Lena’s chances and be the reason she lost her job. He sent a warning glare over at Kara and made his way out of the room. 

Lena just stood there watching the exchange and making note of the triumphant smirk on Kara’s face before she turned it back onto Lena and it softened. ‘So Miss Luthor, do you have any questions for me? Im going to assume you want an exclusive for Cat Grant?’

Oh she knew! Well that saved Lena some explaining, ‘oh yes, im erm... well im not a reporter, but I really wanted to meet you and ask you some questions’. 

Kara just smirked and leaned back into her chair, ‘have a seat Miss Luthor, and can I give you some advice? Calm down, you have the time to ask me questions OK?’ 

Lena shyly sat down, feeling a bit smug that Lex hadn’t been asked to sit in the CEO’s presence. ‘OK Ms Zor El, you said that you had been getting an education while with your adopted family. Can I ask if you went to college and what did you study?’ 

Kara studied Lena for a second, then smiled, ‘Well Miss Luthor, I did go to College, I studied physics, engineering and biology, Kal El may not have wanted a cousin to take his spot light but he did the decent thing and he paid for my education’. 

Lena was aware she was staring at Kara opened mouthed, but she could help it. Kara was an engineer, a physicist and a biologist, the same as Lena! Only Kara seemed to be doing something with her hard earned education and not allowing herself to fall into obscurity like Lena was. But that was discussion for another day.   
‘That’s amazing Ms Zor El! I studied those things to!’ Lena then proceeded to talk about the latest science journals and had Kara read them? What were her thoughts? Kara to her credit, did not stop Lena going off on her science ramble. Her face had lost its smirk and she seemed genuinely interested in what Lena had to say. Lena began to realise that she had forgotten the reason she was there in the first place and she was probably on a time limit like Lex was. Kara must be a busy woman and Lena wasn’t getting to any kind of point.

‘Oh, I’m sorry Ms Zor El, I didn’t mean to ramble, I just don’t meet many people who understand the science journals, can I ask you another question now?’ Lena looked up at Kara with a pout and she could see Kara caving immediately. 

‘Don’t apologise for your intelligence Miss Luthor, I honestly don’t know why you work Cat Co when you quite clearly should be in a lab changing the world. But yes, you can ask me another question, I will have to hurry you though as I have another meeting scheduled’. Kara smiled softly at Lena and patiently waited for her last question. 

Lena just looked at Kara with awe, no one not even Lex had ever said that to her before. Lena decided she most defiantly liked Kara Zor El. ‘Can I ask what EL Corp is working on now?’

Lena knew it was as stretch, Kara had no reason to answer that question. But to her surprise Kara’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm and she excitedly said ‘Oh we’re working on an image inducer so that aliens who can’t pass for humans can walk down the street without being harassed. It will be out on the market very soon, I’m very excited about the good its going to do’. 

Just as Lena was about to respond to that, Kara’s intercom buzzed and Jess informed her that her next meeting was due to start. Kara thanked Jess and stood up to walk Lena to the door, ‘I’m glad you came to interview me Miss Luthor, you are a breath of fresh air. I think you will make a wonderful reporter, but I would reconsider going into the world of science again. But that’s just me. Print anything, I said, I trust you to do a good job and I hope this isn’t the last time we talk?’ Kara held onto Lena’s hand and Lena noticed that she looked like she genuinely was hoping to see Lena again. Well that was good, because the feeling was mutual.

‘I hope not either Ms Zor El’. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand before dropping it and opening the oak door for her. Lena walked out and Kara’s next visitors walked in. When the doors closed, Lex leapt up off the couch and ran to Lena fussing over her and checking she still had all of her limbs. 

On the way back to Cat Co Lex had asked Lena what she had asked Kara. Lena was a little reluctant to say, she knew Lex wouldn’t scoop her but still. Lex swore he would steal her info, if she was anyone else he would though. Chuckling and swiping his arm scolding him because ‘That’s not nice Lex!’ She told him what Kara had said. Lex was gob smacked! He couldn’t believe that Lena had gotten all of that out of Kara! He was a mixture of pissed, proud and jealous, but he wouldn’t scoop his sister. 

Lex had other assignments for the rest of the day and he bid Lena goodbye with the promise that her would come to the game night that Lena now had to have to keep up the charade so she didn’t have to date James. As she entered the bull ring at Cat Co, Winn shot up and looked like he hasn’t slept in years! ‘YOU! Never! I mean never leave me to do this God forsaken job of yours! You owe me big Luthor!’ 

Lena chuckled, she knew how stress worthy screening Cat Grants calls were! ‘You’re free now Winn, go and take a break, I’m sure Cat hasn’t let you have one’. Winn immediately stood up, grabbed his bag and ran out into the lift ‘she didn’t even let me pee!’ Lena turned and headed to Cat who ushered her inside. 

‘LANA! I hope you have something good for me, leaving that hobbit in charge of my phones? Next time get me a real assistant. Now am I going to be praising you or firing you?’   
Lena proceeded to tell Cat about what had happened. Cat just got more and more excited as Lena spoke, ‘Lana! You do realise you have gotten more info from the Kryptonian then anyone else has, I mean anyone? Ever? How did you do that?’ 

Lena quote honestly wasn’t sure, she had just been herself. ‘I just asked Miss Grant, Ms Zor El is just like any other person’. But Cat had stopped listening.

‘I want you to write this up and the bring it directly to me! Oh and Lana, find someone else to manage my phones! Also, well done’.   
Lena froze, did Miss Grant just give her praise? Wow, that was historic. She looked around to see if anyone had heard it, it seems they did as many had stopped and were staring at her with a mixture of praise, envy and shock.   
Lena got one of the interns, Siobhan, to man Cats calls as she set about writing her very first article. She was getting into it when she suddenly smelled cheap cologne, a lot of cheap cologne. A deep voice sounded in her ear ‘Well, where did you run off to with Lex? Seems you’re writing an article’. 

Oh God, James was leaning over her reading her article with his arm swung possessively over her chair. ‘Are you telling me YOU got the hostile alien to talk to you?’ 

Lena felt a rush of protectiveness towards Kara, how dare he speak about her like that, he doesn’t even know her! ‘She isn’t hostile James! She happens to be a lovely person with good intentions and plan to make El Corp a force for good’. 

James just scoffed, ‘yes I’m sure that’s what she’ll end up doing. You’re to naive Lena. She has baited you and you took it. You won’t be going over there again, I can’t believe Lex even took you and not me! Now, I’ll be round tonight for game night, Lex just text me the details. I can’t believe you want to spend time with the little nerd rather than me. But since Lex is here I wont say anything, but you and I will be going on our date’. Oh he made her skin crawl, she needed to tell him that ‘NO!’ she isn’t dating him. Also, how dare he tell her she can’t go and see Kara again, he didn’t know anything about her, Kara was a lovey person and beautiful, with eyes like the sk…..oh…. OK maybe Lena liked Kara a little bit more than just as someone she could be friends with. Just as James started to lean in further Miss Grant actually came out of her office and approached, she gave James a glare and then turned her attention to Lena.

‘Lena, (Oh my God she said her name right!) I just got off the phone with Kara Zor El’s secretary, it seems you have been requested to go over there tomorrow for a much longer and lengthy interview. So get some questions prepared, ill add some as well and don’t mess this up. You have made quite the impression on Ms Zor El it seems’. 

Lena just sat there, she didn’t care to much that she was the only person to be asked to interview Kara, all she cared about was the fact she would get to see her again! Kara really had hoped it wouldn’t be the last time they talked. Lena felt giddy! That’s when the deep, pompous voice of one James Olsen interrupted her little happy bubble. 

‘Miss Grant, it’s to dangerous for Lena to go there herself, the alien can’t be trusted! I should go with her, and I should take my camera. Cat Co will get the first pictures of her!’ He sounded so smug, so full of himself. But his bubble was swiftly burst, Miss Grant was not impressed. 

‘Only Lena was requested Mr Olsen. Also she does not need a man to protect her and there are no cameras allowed in El Corp. You will go and take pictures at the opening of the new museum like I told you to. Lena will be just fine on her own, and kindly refrain from bothering my newest top reporter with your cheap cologne and unwanted attempts at flirting. Back to your office Mr Olsen.’ 

James slowly retracted his arm from Lena’s chair, he glared at Cat then he glared at Lena for not speaking up for him, but he retreated. Lena looked at Cat with awe ‘Miss Grant, I erm…..thankyou’. 

Cat had her own glare for Lena, but it was a soft one. ‘You aren’t property Lana (oh were back to Lana) also if you aren’t interested tell him. Anyway, be prepared for you interview, Ms Zor El notably hates the press, so whatever you did? Keep doing it!’ With that Cat walked back to her office yelling at people along the way. Lena went back to finishing up her article and day dreaming about how her next meeting with Kara was going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hosts game night and things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry its been a little while since i've updated. I'm working on the next chapter, but here's a little filler.

After work Lena headed straight for her loft to prepare for game night, she was both excited and nervous for tonight. On the one hand she loved game night and this time Lex would be there but on the other hand James had basically invited himself along and now he was making her skin crawl. She knew she should follow Miss Grants advice and just tell James NO! But could she do that while Lex was still here? She didn’t want game night to turn awkward and upset Lex but then she didn’t want James pawing at her either. Oh hell! She would just avoid James for the evening and then she would end well…whatever it is that’s going on tomorrow! Lena knew that wasn’t the best plan but right now she was too nervous to do anything to fix the issue. Lena spent the time before her guests were due to arrive tidying up and setting out snacks, she had just finished when there was a knock on the door and Winn was there. 

‘Hey Winn, come on in, make yourself at home’ Lena said while stepping aside to let him in.

‘Lena! I hope you’re ready for tonight! I claim you as my game partner’. Lena chuckled to herself as Winn headed for the bathroom, she would have chosen Lex as her partner for tonight, but not because she didn’t love being Winn’s partner. No, the issue was that James was going to be there, and Lena wouldn’t allow Winn to be stuck with James, plus James would never let her forget it. Just as she went to close the door she suddenly got a whiff of way too much cologne and she sighed, she knew who this was. James stuck his foot in the door just as Lena had been going to close it. He barged in throwing his coat into Lena’s face and then turned to face her, he looked both serious and annoyed.

‘I don’t know what game you thought you were playing earlier at work Lena! But there will be no more of that kind of behavior! How dare you embarrass me in front of Cat, next time she comes over you will tell her that everything is fine, because it is, right Lena?’

Lena just stood there stunned, still holding the coat that had been flung in her face, what was happening here? But just as James moved towards her with that leering gaze Winn came out of the bathroom, he switched his gaze from Lena to James, obviously sensing the tension. James looked outraged that he had been interrupted and that Winn was there at all, he switched his attention from Lena though. 

‘Oh look it’s Whiney Shott Jr, didn’t think you would turn up, aren’t you usually home alone with your online friends at this time?’ James sneered and looked triumphant, but Winn just looked at him in a way that said he was so done with James and his bull shit.

‘Actually James, me and Lena usually spend our Friday nights together, unless either one of us has a date. Then we let each other know how those dates went’. James’ sneer suddenly faltered, and Winn was looking triumphant.

‘Yes, we tell each other ‘everything’. Winn gave James a pointed look that said he knew exactly how James and Lena’s date had gone. But before anyone could address this they were interrupted by a voice. 

‘Hey? Why are you all hanging out with the door open?’

Lena turned around, silently promising to thank Winn later for saving her again and came face to face with Lex. ‘Hey Lex, oh we we’re just.. erm.. waiting for you!’ Lex looked at Lena with a confused look, but he just shrugged and pulled her into a hug. Lena allowed herself to enjoy the hug for a second, feeling safe with both Lex and Winn there for her. Lex gently disentangled himself from the hug and went over to greet James and then Winn. 

‘So! What are we playing tonight?’ Lena shrugged off the awkward feeling and once again got excited for the games they were going to play.   
‘Oh we have Jenga, Monopoly and Pictionary! There are other games on the table we can choose from to, and I know Winn would have brought some’. Lena looked over at Winn who smirked. 

‘Guilty as charged! I brought us Mario Cart!’ Winn sounded like a little boy at Christmas. James just scoffed. 

‘Pfft…children’s games? I thought we would be playing drinking games?’ 

Lex turned around to James and looked a little confused, ‘You know Lena doesn’t really drink James, those kinds of games aren’t fun for her at all, she prefers these types of games’. He then turned to Winn and said ‘im rather partial to a game of Mario Cart myself!’ 

As Winn and Lex started to set up the X Box, Lena looked at James who was looking murderous towards Winn. Lena could see that James did not like to be disagreed with, and he wasn’t used to him and Lex not being on the same page. He turned to look at her and was about to speak when Winn piped up and said ‘I claim Lena as my game partner!’ Oh thank God for Winn! Lena didn’t know what she would do if she had to spend the evening as James’ partner, she could hazard a guess he wouldn’t let her be in charge that’s for sure!   
James’ fists clenched, and he shot Winn a dirty look, he was clearly about to argue when Lex said ‘Cool! Jimmy is on my team then!’ 

They settled in the middle of the living room and played almost all the games that Lena had provided. In the team games Lena and Winn won them all, they were a force to be reckoned with and they knew it! Lex pretended to be annoyed every time they won, but James? Well James was really annoyed. He was especially annoyed when it came to Lena beating him. Lena felt great that she and Winn had a winning streak going, but she was also starting to fear the consequences of making James look like a loser. Well he was doing a petty good job of that on his own, but she knew there would be repercussions and it looked like James had decided on what he was going to do. He suddenly smirked at Lena and then said:

‘So Lex, what do you think about Lena going back to EL Corp tomorrow to see that alien?’

Lena was stunned, she hadn’t had the chance to tell Lex she was going back to EL Corp by special request tomorrow. James was being petty, she knew what he was doing. He didn’t want her going for this interview without him, and since he was told ‘no’ he was going to try and make sure Lena didn’t go either. On top of that, Lena had felt irked that James referred to Kara as ‘that alien’. She was a person not a ‘that’! Lex nearly choked on his beer and he whirled round to look accusingly at Lena. 

‘What?! You…you’re going to EL Corp tomorrow?’

James just sat back with his arms crossed over his chest, here it comes, Lena was about to get shot down and told what a horrible idea going there would be. Lex would tell her no and Lena would be put back in her place. No woman was going to be more successful than he was, especially not a woman he was dating. 

Lena suddenly looked very small, but one look at Winn who gave her a thumbs up and she felt better, she sat up a little straighter and said:

‘Yes I am! Ms Zor El phoned Cat Grant and asked for me personally, so ill be going there in the morning’. As she spoke Lena sounded more and more proud of herself and that she was the one-person Kara was allowing into her office to interview her because she wanted her to, she had only allowed Lex in out of curtesy. Lex stared at Lena for a second, then his face split into a grin. 

‘Lena! That’s…that’s amazing!! Oh my God! Do you know how significant this is? You… you’re getting an opportunity no one else is going to get! You must have made quite the impression on Ms Zor El!’   
Lena was stunned, but she basked in Lex’s praise. There was one person who was also stunned, but for a whole different reason. James looked as though someone had cancelled Christmas! 

‘Lex? Aren’t you concerned that she is going there alone? What if that alien does something to her? Surely someone should go with her? Like you? Or even me?’ 

Lex suddenly frowned, ‘oh yeah.. James makes a good point Lena, you aren’t going to go there alone are you? Maybe get James to accompany you?’ 

Lena was annoyed, on the one hand James was not going to let this go, he would do anything to make sure he got into Kara’s office, but Lena wasn’t having it. On the other hand, Lex was now treating her like a helpless little girl. 

‘Lex, Ms Grant already told James ‘no’ and Ms Zor El only requested me. She won’t let anyone else in the world interview her, what makes you think she’ll want someone she has never met accompany me? And anyway, I don’t need a baby sitter and even if someone did come with me, like I told you before, even if Ms Zor El wanted to hurt me, which she had shown no signs of, neither one of you is going to stop that!’ Lena gave Lex a pointed stare, while avoiding James’ eyes completely. 

‘Wow wow! Calm down Lena! I don’t think you need a baby sitter, I’m just concerned that’s all’. Lex scooted over to Lena and opened is arms for a hug. Lena huffed but she hugged him, that’s when she finally caught James’ eyes and he wasn’t happy. 

Winn decided to pitch in before James could say anything else, ‘I for one think its great! Lena has an opportunity that no one else is being granted, no offence Lex!’ 

‘None taken Winn’ Lex replied with a smile ‘I think its great! Lena have you told mom yet? She’ll be so impressed’. 

Oh dear, Lena hadn’t really thought about telling Lillian. She was kind of just hoping that she wouldn’t have to. But the renewed smirk on James’ face told her that Lillian was going to find out soon whether she wanted her to or not. 

‘Yes Lena, why haven’t you told your mom? She’ll be ever so proud of you’. James knew, he just knew that Lillian would be outraged that Lena had managed to do something that Lex couldn’t. Lillian would no doubt ring Lena and demand she refuse the opportunity, go back to just being Cat Grant’s assistant and stay away from the journalism side because that was Lex’s gig. 

Everyone was looking at Lena then, James with an expectant smirk, Lex with a curious look and Winn with a nervous one. Lena just looked at them all with a fake smile:

‘Well I haven’t told her yet because we don’t know how its going to go. Ill tell her when there is something to tell her. Let’s leave it at that shall we? I mean, I don’t want to spoil the surprise, right?’ 

‘I get that, she won’t hear anything from me’ Lex smiled, and he winked at her. 

‘Anyway….’ Winn said hesitantly ‘shall we play another game?’ 

‘Actually, I’m going to have to get going, it’s pretty late and I have to drive back to Metropolis in the morning’. Lex got up and started to help Lena clean up. He pulled her over to the kitchen and quietly said ‘Lena? Is everything OK with you and James? Things seem a bit tense between you?’ 

Lena looked at Lex, now was the time to tell him that James was an arsehole and he was trying to control her. But she just couldn’t bring herself to ruin Lex’s friendship with his best friend, no matter how much James made her uncomfortable. So, she just smiled and said that they had just had a disagreement on whether she should go and see Kara. Lex looked a little skeptical, but he decided to take Lena at her word.   
‘Hey James, want to share a cab?’ Lex asked. James looked as though he wanted to stay and speak with Lena, but he didn’t dare cause a problem with Lex within ear shot. Plus, he did want to hang out some more with Lex, his berating of Lena would wait until tomorrow. He grabbed his coat and he leaned down to kiss Lena on her cheek knowing she wouldn’t move away while Lex was there. Oh, how she wanted to squirm away, it felt horrible. But it was over quickly, and both Lex and James left. Winn came over to her and checked she was OK.

‘Lena! You have got to tell Lex what that arsehole is doing to you. You look like you’re going to faint!’ 

Lena winced at his tone, ‘I know Winn, but can’t it just wait? I don’t want to upset Lex, ill tell him when I’m ready, please don’t push me’. 

Winn looked exasperated, but his face softened. ‘OK Lena, whenever you’re ready’. He pulled her into a hug and bid her goodnight. 

Lena locked the door and leaned against it. Winn and Miss Grant were right, she would have to sort this out soon. But for now, she had an interview to look forward to, her face broke out into a smile as she thought about seeing Kara tomorrow. She knew she had it bad, but if this was the only time she was going to get to see Kara again she was going to make the most of it.


End file.
